Sahara and her hero
by ravenwormwood26
Summary: Sahara is stuck in an unwanted arranged marriage until she meets Yugi Moto who looks like a hero in her dream she had when she was a teenager, join her and her best friend Jaden as they try to save true love from her greedy father


Sahara and her hero

By Raven Wormwood

Ever since I was a teenage girl, I always had the same dream, I would be wearing some dress (even though today I don't like the whole ball gown style dress) and a phantom who tries to make me his bride, is my dream cliché maybe because ever since I turned twenty years old that dream hasn't come back, I'm getting a little ahead of myself my name is Sahara I'm a young heiress to a hotel business, my father insisted me on marrying the CEO of a powerful corporation for a merger deal but I'm refusing to go along with it, so for now as far as I was concerned I was a single girl who wants to live my life accordingly.

One day as I was going out, my father insisted that my so called "fiancé" accompany me to the bookstore even though I knew he never liked those kind of places, my fiancé's name is Chazz and he ran Princeton Industries which was a huge rival to Kaibacorp, as we got to the front door Chazz took me aside for a moment, "I understand why you don't want to be here but this is my quiet place so please Chazz try to enjoy yourself." I almost pleaded, as he looked at me it was clear that I almost sounded dramatic again according to him, "Fine Sahara but don't forget we're getting married soon so I suggest you stay around the hotel and away from here." He replied in an impatient tone, I sighed and went inside, I immediately escaped from him by going to my favorite section and looked around, I looked at the engagement ring on my finger that I didn't want and looked away from it, I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I tried to calm myself down, when I found one book I sat down somewhere and hoped no one would see me like this, from the corner of my eye I saw someone with star spiked hair dipped in amethyst along with his eyes approach me, "Excuse me miss I couldn't help but wonder if you're alright." He said gently, I turned around with teary eyes and looked at him, "No I'm not to be honest, I'm engaged to the most self-centered and arrogant man in history and I wish I wasn't." I told him, he sat next to me and listened to my anti-happily ever after, "Is there any way you can get out of this arranged marriage?" He asked, I shook my head and got up, he took my hand to help me balance as I got up, after handing me a handkerchief to dry my eyes we introduced ourselves, his name was Yugi Moto the grandson of Solomon Moto a famous archeologist at the Museum of Natural Science Egyptology department, he retired a long time ago to take care of his grandson after his parents died, I smiled at Yugi and started to feel something but I had to get going and meet up with Chazz who was waiting for me in the café, we exchanged phone numbers in secret so no one would know.

After meeting Yugi, I felt something different than I ever felt for Chazz, it was love, I mean it was the kind of love that was something that I dreamt of, I never told my father that or even Chazz only one person knew about my crush it was my best friend Jaden Yuki, he lived in my family's hotel and he enjoyed it, we often met in my private diner in the early afternoons, as I came back to the hotel Chazz needed to take care of some business and pecked my cheek as I moved my lips away from him, after he left I wiped off my cheek and went to my diner, "Hey Sahara there you are I got a little worried about you." He greeted me, I smiled and told him what happened, "Seriously and you're starting to like the guy, if I were you I would talk to someone like Kaiba to see if there's a loophole so you can marry Yugi one day." Jaden suggested, I nodded in agreement after eating my food, I went to my suite to brush my teeth and brush my hair before going to Kaibacorp, I figured Jaden was right about going to see Seto especially with his experiences with arrangement marriages contracts, as I arrived in front of the building the guard and Seto's right hand man Roland recognized me and allowed me access, I took the elevator to his office and asked his secretary if he was available, "Mr. Kaiba will see you now Ms. Miller." She told me, I thanked her as I went inside, Seto and I were good friends for a long time and he greeted me warmly, "It's been a long time Sahara." He told me as we hugged briefly, I told him about my situation and he agreed something didn't look right, he had an idea, "Casey can you send my attorney up to my office please there's something I need to discuss." He asked his secretary over the intercom, Casey rang up Victor Johnson and gave him the message, as Victor received the message he headed up to Kaiba's office, "You asked for me Mr. Kaiba?" He asked, Seto nodded and explained what happened, he looked at the contract and gave them his conclusion, "This contract is illegal and here's why because Sahara never agreed to it despite her complaints to her father, her father forged her signature on the contract to secure his merger deal which again is going to prove illegal if this should go to court which in this case it shouldn't. According to her testimony after the announcement of her engagement to Mr. Princeton he allegedly put the engagement ring on her finger and she refused still." Victor told them, I nodded in agreement because I wanted to end this nightmare once and for all, as I thought about my dream I figured out that Chazz was the phantom and the hero who saved me was someone I was in love with, now I hoped that my mystery hero was Yugi, so I asked Victor, "How can I show this to my father without Chazz seeing this?" he suggested I take the contract back to my father's office and show him the notes that he took, I didn't hesitate on this because if my father cared for me he'd call off this whole marriage before it's too late.

After leaving Seto's office I went to visit Yugi at his grandfather's game shop, I told him about the conversation I had with Seto and he agreed with his attorney's notes, "Sahara I hope you can get out of this wedding because since we met I'm starting to like you and I don't care who's in my way, I'll fight to keep you safe." He told me as he held my hand, I blushed a little at his words and I started to like him too, I promised that I would talk to my father about this contract and he'll see how it'll affect me one way or another.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, even though it was that way I had a look on my face of determination, I got out of my town car and headed straight to my father's office, as I opened the door I saw Chazz and my father talking about wedding details and I got pissed off, "Father we need to talk." I said, my father looked at me and saw the arranged marriage contract with the notes in my hands, "Sahara what is that in your hand?" He asked, I explained what I talked about with Seto and his attorney earlier today and waited for his response, I had to admit I was nervous and as Chazz saw my reaction somehow he could understand how I was feeling, so he rubbed my shoulder comfortingly as a friend, my father grew mad as he came over and slapped me in my face, I yelped loudly as I lost my balance and fell on the floor, Chazz gathered my paperwork up and helped me get up, "You selfish, ungrateful Brat after everything I did for you this how you repay me! You will marry Chazz and our legacy will be supreme now get out of my office!" He shouted as I just ran out of his office in tears, Chazz followed me to my bookstore and made sure that I was alright, I cried in my favorite section and didn't know how to react, he came up to me quietly and hugged me, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better I only acted like that because of my older brothers they molded me to act and be like them but on the inside I wanted to make friends, be a great duelist, and more importantly just try to be a more positive person by promoting my motto "Chazz it Up" meaning be yourself and anything is possible." He told me truthfully and honestly, I listened to his words and they were honest and pure, I finally told him about a dream I had when I was around sixteen years old and he believed me, "Chazz what should we do if my father and your brothers don't get what they want and we end up not being happy together I don't know what we're going to do." I told him, grabbing some ice from the diner and placing it on my cheek gently he promised me that there was another loophole neither parties knew, I looked at it and smiled, "I have an idea, we wait until we get to the alter and I invite Yugi to come and be in the front row so that way when one of us objects the tables will turn on both my father and your brothers." She told him, Chazz agreed and promised he'll do anything to make her happy.

The days came and went, Chazz eventually met Yugi and they became friends, somehow though I was worried about Yugi if my father found out about him I feared that he would be kidnapped or something awful would happen to him, Jaden kept assuring me things would be okay but still a hint of paranoia weighed heavily on my brain, one day as I was eating in my diner with Yugi and having a great time too, somehow though when we kissed Father walked by and was livid, I gasped in fear as my face went pale, Yugi grabbed my arm and hid me behind him, "You! How dare you kiss my daughter when she is engaged to my future son in-law!" He shouted at Yugi, Yugi glared at my father and told him how much he loved me and he wasn't going to let someone like him stop us from finding true love, Father grew angry and asked two of our security guards to take him to our dungeon and tie him up tight and as for me he forbade me from talking to Yugi ever again unless something bad would happened, I grew scared.

After a threatening confrontation, I didn't know that Jaden was watching the whole time and secretly recorded everything, I just sat in my suite scared and frozen, Chazz came back from telling his brothers something and saw my face, "Sahara what happened are you alright?" He asked concerned, I finally broke down and told him what happened to Yugi, soon after calming down mother came in, "What has your father done this time?" She asked, Chazz explained everything as mother listened with fear and anger, "Your father has gone too far, unfortunately we can't stop the wedding from happening because he already made arrangements to host it tomorrow and no one is allowed to stop it. Sahara I'm sorry sweetheart." She told me, I saw my wedding gown and realized this is it I wouldn't be free or see Yugi ever again, Chazz hugged me comfortingly and promised he would fix this no matter what. That night he and Jaden snuck down to the dungeon to rescue Yugi, as they got passed the guards they saw where he was being kept, they chained his arms tightly and not only blindfolded him but gagged him as well, he fell unconscious after my father asked his guards to beat him up, after unlocking his chains and taking off his blindfold and gag Yugi tried to wake up but he was having trouble, meanwhile I slept a little unsoundly worrying about my wedding and seeing my father getting what he wanted and not caring what I wanted, Chazz and Jaden took Yugi to the hotel's medical wing where he was treated with a concussion and needed an overnight rest, even though they were relieved Jaden told Chazz during the wedding an uninvited guest would make an announcement that would shock my father, so they went back to their rooms and slept, the next morning I woke up feeling depressed and unexcited for my big day, my maids helped me with my preparations even though I wasn't ready for marriage yet, after getting in my dress and my makeup I looked like I was ready for a lifetime of regret and unhappiness, my bouquet looked like it was beautiful but I didn't want to carry it, Chazz was at the alter waiting for me but I could tell he didn't want to marry me either, meanwhile Yugi woke up earlier feeling better, Jaden got him a suit and boutonniere so he could attend the wedding, when it was time for me to walk down the aisle I just nodded at my father not making any eye contact with anyone else, Yugi snuck in with Jaden and asked him to wait for his signal, I got up to the alter and looked at Chazz, he mouthed "I'm Sorry" as the priest got started, "We have gathered here today to join Chazz Princeton and Sahara Miller in holy matrimony if anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." He started, Yugi took the signal from Jaden and got up, "I object to this union." A voice announced, I looked and saw Yugi, he was okay and looked handsome too, my father looked angry as he got up but my mother sat him down, "You see ladies and gentlemen Michael Miller has forced his daughter to marry Chazz out of a merger that isn't legal according to Victor Johnson attorney from Kaibacorp has proof that Sahara's signature was forged and she never wanted this, but I do because I love Sahara she's not only beautiful but she's kind, she's courageous, a force of light, and an angel in disguise and I would be honored if she would want a different ceremony to be performed." He said to everyone who started whispering, Chazz agreed and hugged me very gently, even though my father hated how things fell apart he chose to stay quiet as Yugi came up to the alter and a different ceremony was performed, instead of husband and wife we were boyfriend and girlfriend for life.

As we kissed, everyone applauded and changed the decorations for the reception, Yugi looked at me as we danced and kissed me for the first time, I couldn't be happier with my new life, as I tossed my bouquet and Yugi tossed my garter we went on our honeymoon where we enjoyed everything that was offered, so I finally figured out my dream it started out as Chazz being my phantom and Yugi ending up being my hero who saved me from what was going to be the biggest mistake in my life, would I change anything after marrying Yugi no I wouldn't and that's how it's going to be.

The End


End file.
